De Mala Tinta
by Inkbeta
Summary: One-shot. Un equipo prodigio en las batallas territoriales tiene un curioso partido contra un equipo misterioso. Poco después, se descubre un robo en Cromópolis...


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic (al menos en este sitio) y es un One-shot sobre Splatoon. Es uno de mis videojuegos favoritos y no hay demasiados fanfics en español sobre él, así que…**

 **Al igual que mucha gente que escribe sobre Splatoon, aquí los protagonistas son unos inklings adultos, que compiten en partidos con otros inklings de su edad.**

 **(Es decir, que hay categorías conforme a la edad)**

 **Puede que este One-shot tenga secuela… Me ha quedado algo largo y es sobre una idea que tenái desde hace un tiempo.**

 **Nota: Aquí se usan los nombres de la versión castellana del juego. E.j: Cromópolis en vez de Inkópolis. Además, en una parte de la historia se menciona a una babosa. Según los cuadros del Museo del Pargo, las babosas marinas en el mundo de Splatoon son el equivalente a los perros, así que la babosa que aparece en esta historia cumple ese rol.**

 **¡Hasta las**

 **¡Sin más dilación, que empiece la historia! ¡Disfrutadla! :3**

Era un día normal y corriente en Cromópolis. Los pájaros cantaban, las medusas hacían grafitis, Mar y Tina daban las noticias y el resto de inklings, si no estaban de compras, se dirigían en manada al vestíbulo de la plaza para disputar unas batallas territoriales.

En ese momento, en la categoría de adultos y adolescentes más mayores que los típicos inklings de 14 años, se iba a disputar un partido entre los equipos menta y naranja rojizo en la mina costera. Era en competitivo, en modo Torre.

El equipo naranja rojizo era un equipo de cierto renombre en su categoría. Llevaban, nada más, ni nada menos, que la friolera de **99 victorias seguidas**. No eran precisamente un equipo profesional, pero habían sorprendido a propios y extraños con su habilidad. Que si eran una fuente de inspiración, que si eran farsantes… da igual la opinión que algunos tuvieran sobre ellos, el caso es que se estaban volviendo famosos.

De hecho, eran ya tan populares que la televisión estaba preparada en el vestíbulo, para entrevistarlos si conseguían su victoria número 100.

El capitán de este equipo ganador era un joven de ojos rosas con un casco ciclista llamado Dadá. Llevaba una derramatic y estaba animando a su equipo, sonriendo:

-¡Vamos, chicos, una victoria más y llegaremos a las 100! ¡Somos los amos del modo Torre, esto es pan comido!

Su equipo asintió y fueron hacia la torre. Todo parecía normal, hasta que se encontraron al otro equipo:

Dadá no sabía que era, pero notaba algo raro en ese equipo. Parecían serios, y… misteriosos…Eran tres chicos y una chica que se dirigían con cara sin expresión alguna hacia la torre. Quizás el que más escalofríos diera era el que iba al frente: Su ropa también era de color menta y (y azules de esa tonalidad), tenía unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo y llevaba un devastador exprés cuyo color rojo era lo único que resaltaba al verle de lejos, a parte de sus amenazadores ojos. Parecía ser el capitán del equipo.

Cuando el equipo menta estaba cerca de la torre, empezaron a defenderla de forma brutal. Y las expresiones de sus caras cambiaron a unas llenas de furia. La chica, que llevaba un casco de skate con visera agitaba su pincel a toda velocidad impidiendo el paso, mientras que los dos otros chicos, uno de con casco de rugby y otro con un gorro, ocupaban los laterales de la torre con un derramatic centrífugo un devastador, respectivamente, con tanta fiereza como su compañera. El supuesto capitán, sin embargo, aunque disparaba sin piedad al notar un mínimo movimiento del otro equipo, parecía que calculaba su ataque de forma más fría que los otros.

Al final, el equipo de Dadá despachó a todos menos al inkling de ojos azules, quien les dio un trago de su propia medicina.

Dadá, nervioso, debido a que el otro equipo iba ganando y porque estaba inquietado por sus rivales, hizo de tripas corazón y pudo subirse a la torre para enfrentarse cara a cara contra el cabecilla del otro equipo.

Para su sorpresa, el chico de menta no se movió ni intentó atacarle, pero eso no era lo único raro: El pañuelo del chico tenía partes pintadas de rotulador negro para emular a un pañuelo calavera.

"Qué raro,-pensaba Dadá.-si quiere llevar un pañuelo calavera, ¿por qué no se compra uno?

Dadá paró de pensar sobre ese curioso detalle porque no quería que el rival le liquidase mientras estaba en la inopia. Así que, con su derramatic, se encargó del chico y llevó la torre hacia la meta, sin que el otro equipo se lo impidiese.

Rato después, al acabar el partido, Dadá y su equipo fueron apabullados por periodistas al llegar al vestíbulo.

-Dadá, ¿verdad?-dijo una impetuosa peridista cercándose al chico de ojos rosas.

Dadá asintió tímidamente.

-¡Te venimos a entrevistar a ti y a tu equipo!-Contestó la periodista.-¡100 victorias seguidas, guau! ¿Os váis a hacer profesionales?

-Pues…

Y así pasaron un rato, Dadá y su equipo, acosados por paparazzis y periodistas respondiendo todas las preguntas que les hacían.

Todo el mundo en la plaza se hizo eco de la noticia. Niños, mayores y hasta una babosa callejera se acercaron a ver lo ocurrido. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, incluso sus trabajos.

¡Hasta las mismísimas Mar y Tina salieron a darles la mano a el equipo!

Cuando la prensa y los curiosos casi se dispersaron, Dadá miró confundido a los lados.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo un miembro de su equipo.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, nada!-Dijo Dadá.-Es sólo que… estaba buscando al equipo menta, para decirles que ha sido un honor luchar contra ellos. ¿Los habéis visto?

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros.

-Ni idea.-Dijo una compañera.-Nada más acabar el partido se han esfumado.

-A lo mejor es que no se han tomado bien la derrota.-Dijo otra compañera.

-No sé.-Respondió Dadá, pensativo.-Me daban mala espina, el chico del pañuelo se ha quedado quieto, sin hacer nada, cuando he subido a la torre. Además, esta es la primera vez que los he visto por aquí. Y el pañuelo de ese chico era muy raro…

-Cierto.-Añadió su compañero.-El resto del equipo no ha intentado recuperar la torre…

-¿De qué habláis?-Dijo la periodista de antes abalanzándose a la escena.

-¡Oh, nada de nada!-Dijo Dadá sorprendido por su intromisión.

-Bueno.-Le respondió la periodista.-En ese caso creo que yo ya me voy. ¡Gracias por contestar, ganadores!

Pero de repente…

Un hombre que vino corriendo a la escena, tomó aire y gritó:

-¡Alguien ha robado el restaurante de la esquina!

Otro hombre de la muchedumbre chilló:

- **¿¡Mi restaurante!?**

Ahora, los periodistas se giraban para entrevistar al testigo y al dueño del restaurante. Resulta que el testigo venía de otra ciudad y se iba a pasar a tomarse algo de beber en el restaurante de su amigo, (el afectado) pero vio que no había nadie, (estaba en la muchedumbre de los que veían al equipo de Dadá) y cuando dobló la esquina, oyó un ruido de cristales rotos que provenía del restaurante, y cuando se giró, vio la ventana rota, y oyó la alarma.

-...Estaba en shock…-Decía el testigo. la primera vez que veía algo así pasar delante de mis tentáculos, y estaba, literalmente, paralizado del miedo…

-¿Pero vio quién robó en el restaurante?-Preguntó la impetuosa periodista que antes charlaba con Dadá y con su equipo.

-Pues…-dijo el testigo-No me fijé muy bien, pero parecía alguien vestido de color… menta…

Horas después, fuera de Cromópolis, ya había anochecido y el equipo menta salía de la ciudad, a punto de llegar a la frontera, en moto a gran velocidad con bolsas llenas de botín.

-¡Pero qué fácil ha sido!-Dijo emocionado el chico del pañuelo. ¡Ja ja!

-¡No grites!-Dijo el chico del casco de rugby.-¡Nos van a descubrir!

-¡No seas tonto, Tom!-le respondió.-Ni que la policía se ya enterado ya de que… **¡Madre del amor hermoso!**

Los 4 ladrones pararon en seco al ver que en el punto exacto de la frontera había dos coches patrulla.

-¿Nos habrán visto?-Inquirió la chica del casco.

-No creo.-Dijo el chico del pañuelo.-No estamos tan cerca de ellos.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-Dijo preocupado el chico del gorro.

-¡Busquemos un hotel o algo!-Respondió el inkling de ojos azules.

Y así fue…. Bueno, más o menos… Se quedaron… en la parte trasera de un motel que era tan cutre que no tenía nada por detrás.

Tom, se quitó el casco y se puso a fumar un cigarro hecho un manojo de nervios. Tenía la tez oscura, tenía los ojos grises, era muy alto y algo musculoso y llevaba una chaqueta vaquera.

-Sa-sabéis que esto es culpa vuestra, ¿no?-Dijo señalando a su equipo.

Mike, que así se llamaba el chico del pañuelo, dijo, sentado en el suelo, al lado de las bolsas en las que llevaban el botín, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta:

-Tú fuiste el estratega.

-¡Pero tú me obligaste, Mike!-Respondió Tom al borde de una crisis de ansiedad.

-Vale que yo sea el líder, pero no te obligé. ¿No es así, Rico y Piper?

Rico, el chico del gorro, que tenía la tez muy clara y ojos rosas, era el más bajo y joven del grupo. Y, abrigado en su chupa blanca, ojeaba un libro sobre plantas pero levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-Cierto, Mike.

Piper, la chica del casco de skate con visera, con tez un poquito más bronceada que Mike y Rico, Llevaba una camiseta negra encima de una blanca. Tenía los ojos naranjas y cansados, y miraba el uniforme con expresión hastiada, sujetando su pincel. Simplemente, asintió.

-¿Lo ves?-Dijo Mike satisfecho.

-¡B-bueno, vale!-Dijo Tom.-¡Pero me refiero a que esta vez casi nos pillan!

-No es la primera vez.-Dijo Rico levantando la vista del libro.

-Tampoco es que la policía o algún testigo nos hayan visto las caras. Creo que había un tipo que pasaba por ahí… Pero no nos vio las caras…-Añadió Piper.

-¡Ya, pero no podemos estar así por siempre!-Exclamó Tom.-¡A la larga nos pillarán! ¡Al menos busquémonos un sitio estable donde refugiarnos!

-¿En casa de tus tíos?-Dijo Piper mirando a Mike.

-Yo… no tengo el valor para involucrarlos…-Dijo.-Ya sabes que prácticamente son mis padres…

-¡Vamos, capitán!-Dijo Rico uniéndose a la conversación.-¡No hay otra!

Mike suspiró y los cuatro fueron al centro de Cromópolis en moto. Al llegar al piso donde estaba la familia de Mike, Piper dijo:

-¿Tu primo seguirá teniendo el pañuelo calavera que le diste?

-Más le vale,-dijo Mike riendo.-por eso me quedé sin el mío.

-¿No podrías conseguir otro?-Dijo Tom arqueando una ceja.

Mike rio un poco:

-Puede, pero creo que con este mola más… Recuerdo cuando se lo di hace meses… Creo que ya participa en las batallas territoriales… ¿Cómo le irán a él y a mis tíos? Los echo de menos…

Mike paró de hablar en seco.

-Lo siento, pero… volvámonos al motel… no puedo arriesgar sus vidas…

-¿Estás seguro?-Dijo Rico.-Puede que no encontremos otro lugar tan seguro como este…

-Estarían en peligro… ¿Qué pasa si las autoridades nos encuentran? ¡Les acusarían a ellos también! Y aunque no nos encuentren ahora, a la larga… Son buenas personas, no se merecen esto… Nosotros no… Somos de mala tinta…-Respondió Mike.

-Lo comprendo…-Recapacitó Rico-lo deberíamos haber pensado más… después de todo, ellos te criaron…

Los ladrones de menta se subieron a las motos y se fueron. Justo cuando se fueron, una luz del piso de arriba se encendió. Un chico inkling de 14 años, rosa, con ojos verdes y con un pañuelo calavera abrió la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa, Gent?-Dijo el padre del chico que fue a ver lo sucedido.

-Nada, papá,-dijo Gent.-He oído unas motos.

La madre del chico entró a la sala y dijo:

-¿Crees que sería Mike?

-No creo que fuera nuestro sobrino…-Dijo el padre.-Pero estoy seguro de que volverá pronto a casa…

Los padres de Gent se fueron y este apagó la luz, y la calle se quedó en completa oscuridad.

 **Fin**


End file.
